Comme un vif d'or qu'on empêche de voler
by Miss Poupoupidou
Summary: Ce n'est pas une grande aventure, pas même une romantique histoire d'amour. C'est juste une amitié découverte bien trop tard et qui c'est achevée bien trop tôt ...


Encore une fois elle ne mange pas. Il le sait, il l'observe chaque jour dans la Grande Salle. Attablée avec ses amis, une assiette bien garnie devant elle, une assiette qu'elle ne touchera pas, et ses ''amis'' qui ne remarquent rien.

Elle a tant changé pourtant. Ses joues anciennement rebondies sont désormais creusées, des cernes soulignent ses yeux sans éclats, plus aucun sourire ne prend place sur ses lèvres, ses bras ainsi que ses jambes sont désormais squelettiques. Elle a du changé d'uniforme. Il le sait, il l'a vu le demander aux elfes de maison.

Ce qu'il ignore c'est la raison de ces changements. Pourquoi la meilleure amie du Survivant, la meilleure élève de Poudlard ne s'alimente plus ?

C'est l'heure de la remise du courrier. Elle va recevoir une lettre aujourd'hui, il le sait elle en reçoit une tous les mois après s'être absentée de l'école de sorcellerie quelques heures. C'est le même rituel chaque mois depuis le début de l'année.

Elle a reçu sa lettre, elle va se lever sans un mot pour revenir dans cinq minutes. Il le sait, il l'observe.

Ce qu'il ignore c'est ce que contient cette lettre, il ignore en quoi consiste sa sortie mensuelle, il ignore ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie.

Elle revient comme toujours, reprend sa place à coté de sa rouquine de ''meilleure-amie'' qui n'a même pas remarqué son absence, trop occupée à roucouler avec l'Élu. Maintenant elle va prendre sa fourchette pour triturer la nourriture, mais elle ne la mangera pas. Il le sait, il la connaît désormais.

Potter et les Weasley ne disent rien, sa santé ne semble pas leur tenir à cœur. Mais elle ne semble pas en être affectée. Plus rien ne la touche, les insultes, les remarques acerbes, ou encore les piques sournoises lancées par Rogue. Elle ne réagit plus. Il le sait, il a essayé de la faire réagir plus d'une fois.

Ce qu'il ignore c'est pourquoi la fougueuse lionne qu'elle était, n'est désormais plus que l'ombre d'elle même.

-Drago, tu ne trouve pas que Granger est étrange depuis quelques temps ?

Oui, elle est étrange, chamboulée, anéantie. Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit dans sa vie. Il le sait, il l'a comprit.

Et ces idiots de Griffondor qui assiste à sa déchéance sans intervenir. Jour après jour, heure après heure, minute après minutes, seconde après seconde, elle se détruit, elle tue à petit feu la Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaît Elle semble comme une coquille vide ballottée par les vagues, elle ne vit plus, elle répète juste inlassablement les mêmes gestes chaque jour, par automatisme. Il le sait, il le voit.

Ce qu'il ignore c'est comment l'aider, comment retrouver la jeune femme qui lui tenait tête, celle qui lui a montré que la nature du sang n'apporte aucune supériorité.

Les Griffondor quittent la table, mais elle reste assise. Elle va sortir sa lettre et il va enfin revoir un peu de vie chez elle. Il va pouvoir lire dans ses yeux tristesse, lassitude, espoir et aussi résignation. Il le sait, il le voit chaque mois.

C'est le seul moment du mois où elle semble sortir de sa bulle. Le seul moment où son regard n'est pas complètement vide. Comme chaque mois, elle va froncer les sourcils, barrant ainsi son front d'un pli soucieux. Et au final, elle va lâcher un soupir las avant de passer ses mains décharnées sur son visage comme pour retirer ces signes de vie. Il le sait, il connaît ses gestes par cœur.

Ce qu'il ignore c'est que le mois suivant tout va changer, il ignore que le vie de la jeune femme va être bouleversée une fois de plus.

Aujourd'hui elle va recevoir une lettre, d'ailleurs voilà le hibou. Sauf qu'elle semble anxieuse, comme si elle avait peur d'ouvrir cette lettre. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, elle est différente aujourd'hui. Il le sait, il la connaît.

Elle revient dans la Grande Salle au bout de cinq minutes comme d'habitude. Pourtant elle ne rejoint pas sa place, non elle se dirige vers la table des professeurs, plus particulièrement vers sa directrice de maison. Elle lui tend une feuille de papier sans prononcer le moindre mot comme si McGonagall était déjà au courant. Quelque chose cloche. Il le sait, il le sent.

La professeure de métamorphose d'un coup de baguette transforme l'uniforme d'Hermione en vêtements moldus et d'un autre fait apparaître une valise. Ce qu'il ignore c'est pourquoi.

-Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez vous venir s'il vous plaît.

-Vous souhaitez me voir ?

-Je sais que vous savez transplaner, alors j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez à l'adresse indiquée sur ce papier avec la valise. Mademoiselle Granger et moi-même arriverons juste après. Compris ?

-Compris.

Et il transplana avec la valise, il allait se retrouver dans le Londres moldu. Il le sait, il connaît toutes les adresses du Londres sorcier.

Comme prévu, Hermione et McGonagall arrivèrent juste après lui. Elles quittèrent la ruelle donc il les suivit. Ils marchèrent peu avant de se retrouver devant un bâtiment aux allures austères et froides : un hôpital. Hermione Granger est malade. Il le sait désormais, il l'a vite compris aux vues de ce bâtiment.

Ils rentrèrent et très vite une infirmière les conduisit jusqu'à une chambre individuelle. Trois personnes était déjà là, les parents de la jeune fille et un médecin selon toute logique. Il le sait, il l'a deviné.

Les adultes sortent, laissant seuls Hermione et Drago. Etrange situation. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Lui, il l'observe. Il se demande comment elle tient debout avec des jambes si maigre, il se demande comment elle a pu survivre jusqu'ici sans manger. Ce qu'il ignore c'est les réponses.

-Hermione chérie, ton père et moi avons du travail. Nous passerons te voir dans quelques jours. Ton professeur avait une urgence, elle a du partir. Elle m'a dit que vous deviez rentrer dans dix minutes au plus tard jeune homme, lança Madame Granger depuis le pas de la porte.

-Bien madame.

Elle quitta la pièce sans une marque d'affection pour sa fille. Quand Drago se décida à repartir, il fut retenu par la malade qui lui tendit un carnet vert orné d'un serpent argenté, il l'interrogea du regard mais la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna fui de lui tendre plus obstinément le carnet. Alors il le prit avant de retourner à Poudlard.

La journée se passa lentement, le blond ne cessait de penser au carnet que la jeune femme lui avait donné. Alors quand il fut seul dans sa chambre ce soir là après le dîner, il laissa libre court à sa curiosité et l'ouvrit.

« Drago,

Je sais tu t'attendais sûrement à ce que je t'appelle Malfoy, mais te nommer ainsi c'est te détester et je ne le peux plus : je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie.

Tu dois également te demander pourquoi ce carnet t'es adressé, alors je vais t'expliquer. Tu es le seul à vraiment avoir remarqué mon changement, je le sais, j'ai senti ton regard fixé sur moi dans la Grande Salle. J'ai compris que tu avais remarqué bien plus de chose que mes amis, que depuis des mois tu pouvais décrire le moindre de mes journées. Il faut avouer que j'étais devenue un véritable robot, agissant par pur automatisme.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu accordais tant d'importance à ma personne, c'est vrai pourquoi me fixer avec tant d'insistance ? Je n'en saurai jamais rien, tu es tellement secret, tellement impassible. Enfin bref je dévie du sujet. Comme tu es le seul à m'avoir remarqué, il me semble normal que tu soit le seul à qui je doive des explications.

Je suis malade, gravement malade. Je ne m'en sortirai pas, cette maladie me tue à petit feu. Il existe des médicaments qui auraient rallonger ma vie de quelques mois au mieux, mais les effets secondaires sont nombreux et contraignants. Alors j'ai préféré fuir la douleur et le traitement, quelle piètre Griffondor je fais. Les seuls médicaments que j'ai accepté de prendre sont ceux qui me permettaient de rester en ''forme'' malgré l'absence de sommeil et de nourriture.

Quand on m'a diagnostiqué la maladie, j'ai été anéantie. Je voulais faire tellement de chose de ma vie, je voulais changer les choses dans la société magique. Oui, j'aurais aimé être utile même si pour tout le monde ma vie aurait consister à épouser Ronald, lui donner des enfants et finir mère au foyer avent mes vingt-cinq ans. Quelle triste vie ça aurait été pas vrai ?

Mais voilà, je ne vivrai jamais assez longtemps pour me marier, fonder un famille et faire quelque chose de ma vie mais c'est ainsi, dans quelques semaines je ne serai plus là. Je regrette très peu de chose de la vie que j'ai vécu : les regrets pourrissent les pensées et rendent amer les moments de joie. Comme je le disais, je ne regrette pas grand chose : j'aurais juste aimé savoir ce que ça fait d'être ton amie, au moins le temps de quelques heures, mais je ne le saurai jamais.

Avant de partir je voulais t'avouer que pour moi, tu es la personne la plus fascinante que je n'ai jamais rencontré. La froideur de tes traits, ta prestance, ce petit sourire en coin que tu affiches quand tu es satisfait et la couleur si particulière de tes yeux. Pendant ces derniers mois j'ai beaucoup dessiné pour oublié ma maladie, je n'ai jamais réussi à te représenter même si tu es un modèle magnifique je dois le reconnaître.

Je m'écarte du sujet une fois de plus.

Je souhaitait également te dire que malgré toutes ces années de mépris et de haine commune, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne te déteste plus Drago.

D'ailleurs je te souhaite de rencontrer une jolie sorcière digne de toi, que vous tomberez amoureux dès le premier regard. J'espère que vous aurez un beau mariage, qu'ensemble vous aurez de beaux enfants qui auraient hérité de ta blondeur, des enfants qui te ressembleraient et dont tu serais fier. Oui vraiment je te souhaite de trouver la femme idéale pour fonder une famille unie et heureuse.

Je te souhaite sincèrement le meilleur, beaucoup de bonheur et surtout une très longue vie entouré des gens que tu aimes et qui t'aiment en retour, oui c'est ça une vie heureuse et une santé parfaite.

Adieu Drago,

Hermione Granger, ton (ex-)ennemie

PS : Les pages restantes sont vierges. Fais ce que tu veux de ce carnet. Adieu »

Elle allait mourir. Il ne lui restait que quelques semaines à vivre, pour Drago c'était totalement impensable. Pour lui, Hermione devait mourir très âgée pendant son sommeil après une longue et heureuse vie ou en héroïne lors de la Grande Bataille après avoir vaincu de nombreux Mangemorts à la rigueur mais pas comme ça.

Il réalisa alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir ses ASPIC, quitter Poudlard en étant la meilleure élève de la promotion, elle ne fêtera jamais ses dix-huit ans, elle ne se mariera jamais, ne conduira jamais ses enfants à King-Cross avant de rejoindre son travail. Le maladie la privait d'un brillant avenir. C'est à ce moment là que Drago prit conscience que la maladie d'Hermione avait été l'épreuve de trop.

Le jeune Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de penser que Hermione était comme un vif d'or qu'on empêche de voler.

Il voulait la voir une dernière fois. Il voulais qu'elle parte sans regret et en ayant une autre image de lui que celle du Sang-pur idiot et froid. Demain il irait la voir c'est décidé.

Il était devant sa chambre d'hôpital, il ne pouvait pas entrer en raison d'un examen médical. McGonagall lui avait donné l'autorisation de manquer les cours de l'après-midi quand Drago lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait voir Hermione.

Il lui avait apporter un cadeau, ce n'était pas grand chose mais il espérait que ça lui plairait. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser au message qu'Hermione lui avait laissé, il avait compris qu'à cause de sa ''nature'' de née moldue la jeune femme avait sacrifié son enfance et son adolescence pour se faire une place dans le monde magique. Il le sait, il lui a dit qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place.

Le médecin et son équipe sortis, le blond entra dans la pièce aux murs immaculés, impersonnels. Elle était là, assise dos à la porte, regardant par la fenêtre. Ses journées devaient être bien triste ici.

-Salut Hermione.

-Bonjour Drago

Sa voix était faible comme si elle était incapable de parler plus fort, c'était déroutant pour le Serpentard qui lui avait toujours connu une voix forte et assurée.

-J'ai lu ton message dans le carnet. Je suis venu passer l'après-midi avec toi, comme un ami...

Ce qu'il vit à cet instant là lui serra les entrailles : elle lui souriait, faiblement mais c'était tout de même un sourire, et il aperçu un éclat de joie au fond de ses yeux.

-Je voulais t'offrir ça, je n'aurai pas l'autorisation de revenir te voir donc voilà...

Elle déballa son paquet et découvrit un album photo, il contenait une photo de chaque étudiant, de la première à la dernière année, de toutes les maisons mais aussi la photo de chaque professeur, infirmière et elfe de maison. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de joie de couler.

-Merci Drago c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment ensemble, oubliant querelles du passé, maladie du présent et le funeste futur. Ils étaient juste des adolescents de dix-sept ans qui discutaient de tout et de rien, qui riaient de blagues pas forcément drôles, des adolescents comme les autres en somme. Mais tout bon moment a une fin, le jeune Malfoy devait retourner à Poudlard et ils savaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

-Hermione, je dois y aller.

-Je sais Drago, je sais. Merci de m'avoir permis d'être ton amie cette après-midi, je peux partir sans regret.

-Hermione, je peux te demander un service ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Quand tu seras là-haut, est-ce que tu pourras veiller sur moi et sur ma future famille.

La brune hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, oui elle veillera sur lui, elle le protégera parce que lui sans en être conscient la protéger de l'oubli total, grâce à lui elle existait encore.

Il partit, confus dans ses sentiments : il était heureux de savoir qu'elle partirait en paix avec elle-même et qu'elle veillerait sur lui mais également triste de perdre une jeune femme qui aurait pu être une amie précieuse.

Une semaine s'était déroulé depuis l'après-midi que Drago avait passé en compagnie d'Hermione. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui, il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes. Et bien évidemment il avait raison.

-Chers élèves et membres du personnel de Poudlard, commença McGonagall visiblement émue. J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ce matin un hibou m'est parvenu apportant la plus horrible des lettres. En effet ce matin, l'hôpital central de Londres, l'équivalent de Sainte Mangouste pour les moldus m'a fait part du décès de Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger à la suite d'une terrible maladie.

Un silence à glacer le sang régnait dans la Grande Salle. Drago lui était anéanti, il espérait secrètement que cet événement se produirait le plus tard possible, il espérait se réveiller maintenant et que tout ça n'ai été qu'un rêve mais malheureusement c'était la réalité.

-Les parents de Hermione font don de toutes ses affaires concernant la magie à Poudlard, seuls certains effets personnels seront légués à des personnes en particulier, finit la professeure avant de laisser libre court à son émotion comme de nombreux élèves.

Drago était à King-Cross en compagnie de sa femme et de ses deux enfants Scorpius Abraxas et Calypso Hermione Malfoy. Oui, l'héritier des Malfoy avait donné à sa fille le nom d'une née moldue et il en était fier. Hermione veillait sur lui il en était certain, et il avait tenu à lui rendre hommage. Calypso ressemblait étrangement à la Griffondor : amie des elfes de maison, passionnée de lecture, elle avait aussi d'éclatants yeux noisettes.

Alors que sa femme embrassait une dernière fois Scorpius, il ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser son regard vers le collier que portait sa fille : un vif d'or, immobile, figé, incapable de voler...

Le train partit, emportant avec lui les jeunes sorciers pour une nouvelle année scolaire. La nouvelle madame Malfoy quitta son mari pour rejoindre le ministère où elle travaille tandis que lui rejoint son manoir comme à chaque rentrée scolaire.

Et comme chaque année, il s'assoit à son bureau et ne sors un cahier. Mais pas un simple cahier, non ce cahier c'est l'un des derniers cadeau d'Hermione pour lui. C'est son carnet à dessins : Poudlard, les élèves, le personnel... Il chérit particulièrement les deux derniers dessins : le premier c'est lui, l'unique dessin qu'elle a fait de lui et l'autre c'est elle, sans aucun signe de la maladie. Il observe longtemps son dessin, retraçant les traits de son visage du bout des doigts.

Et comme chaque année, il repose le cahier dans un tiroir qu'il ferme à clé. Et comme chaque année, il regarde les photos qui trône sur son bureau : son mariage avec Astoria, Scorpius et lui en tenue de Quiddich, Calypso figée un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'un papillon repose comme un flot sur ses boucles blondes et la dernière, pas forcément très joyeuse mais il ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder : la photo de son après-midi avec Hermione.

-Merci de veiller sur nous Hermione, dit-il finalement en regardant vers le ciel.


End file.
